cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries
Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Preamble “Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!” –Luke 11:28 “Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:”-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed below promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the alliance of the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I: Admission A. All nations who sign below take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. B. Any Nation that meets the following criteria may be considered for membership: :1. The nation’s in-game religion is set to Christianity. :2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. :3. The nation holds no other obligations to, or is at war with, any other alliance. C. Upon admission, the nation shall be an Initiate and will become a Full Member upon satisfactory completion of all requirements listed in the “Admission Guidelines.” Article II: Code of Conduct A. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that they do not bring shame on the CCC or the name of Christ. B. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor, nor engage in espionage, without express and prior approval from the Minister of Defense; the alliance is primarily for mutual defense. Raiding or launching Rogue attacks are not allowed. C. All CCC Initiates and Members are to abide by the rules and regulations as legally enacted by the High Council. D. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III: Structure A. The High Council: The Alliance shall be governed by a High Council, which shall vote upon decisions regarding the running and policy of the alliance. :1. The High Council will consist of a Chancellor, Vice Chancellor (VC), Minister of Defense (MoD), Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA). ::a. The High Council shall be led by a Chancellor, who shall have veto power for any bill or action brought before the High Council. ::b. Each Council Member shall have one vote on bills or actions introduced to the High Council. Any member of the High Council may call for a vote of an action or bill under consideration. Voting shall be done through the posting of an “aye” or a “nay”, as opposed to setting up a poll. Voting shall last no less than 24 hours and no longer than 72 hours. :2. Any member of the Church Body may propose a bill or action to be voted upon by the High Council. Any member may also request a ruling from the High Council on any situation within the authority or control of this alliance, including providing that member a means to have their grievances addressed. :3. The High Council shall have the power to overturn any action or policy initiated by an individual minister or their representative with a majority vote. :4. The Chancellor shall have the power of veto over any a bill or action passed by the High Council, except for cases where the Chancellor is under a No Confidence vote. The Church Body may overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. :5. The powers not expressly delegated to the CCC High Council or its government officials by the Charter and the other official CCC laws, nor prohibited by it to the independent Nations, are reserved to the independent Nations respectively. B. The Church Body: All full members of the alliance, who are in good standing, shall be part of the Church Body and are eligible to hold office within the CCC and shall have voting power to elect ministers and veto bills. The Chancellor shall lead the Church Body :1. Full Members of the Church Body shall elect a Chancellor, Minister of Defense (MoD), Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) every three months. Voting shall proceed according to the "Election Guidelines and Standards" as established by the High Council. :2. Any member of the Church Body may call for a veto of any bill passed by the High Council. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 72 hrs. A veto shall pass with a two thirds vote. :3. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence against any sitting member of the High Council. Once proposed, the VoNC must be seconded within 48 hours, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or retain the current High Council member. The vote shall be initiated by the Minister of Internal affairs (or the Chancellor if the MoIA is the High Council member under Vote of No Confidence) and shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the High Council member requires a two-thirds vote by the Church Body. Article IV: Government Positions A. High Council Members. Unless otherwise specified by the “Election Guidelines and Standards,” Council members (with the exception of the Vice Chancellor) will be elected by the Church Body for three month terms. Elections shall proceed according to the "Election Guidelines and Standards" as established by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Each High Council member will have independent authority to administer their respective departments as outlined below and subject to the High Council as listed above. :1. Chancellor ::a. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the Church Body. The Chancellor will preside over the High Council and the Church Body. ::b. The Chancellor will serve as a link between the High Council and the Church Body, keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs and decisions. ::c. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC :2. Vice-Chancellor ::a. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor and will serve at the pleasure and discretion of the Chancellor. ::b. The Vice Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. ::c. The Vice Chancellor will assist in keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs. :3. Minister of Defense ::a. With the exception of declaring alliance wars, the Minister of Defense, or his Military Officers, shall have command over all aggressive and defensive acts of the alliance, and shall have the authority to immediately respond to aggressive action upon the alliance. The Ministry of Defense shall leverage Foreign Affairs for negotiations, subject to Clause 5g. ::b. The Minister of Defense shall have the authority to dictate terms of peace to our enemies, subject to the good council of the rest of the alliance. ::c. The Minister of Defense, or his Grand Masters, shall coordinate all Foreign Aid to nations engaged in war in coordination with the Ministry of Internal Affairs. ::d. The Minister of Defense shall organize the military of the alliance and shall have authority to solicit and appoint Officers to oversee the military orders. ::e. The Minister of Defense shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums used in military readiness and response. ::f. The Minister of Defense shall determine medals and awards for conduct of engaged members in war. :4. Minister of Internal Affairs ::a. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall help settle issues between members of the alliance. ::b. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee the economic development of the alliance and shall oversee and implement policies to increase the economic well-being of the alliance members. ::c. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee tech and resources trades, and shall assist in their transactions if required. ::d. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee alliance protocol and ensure that all alliance business conforms to the charter. ::e. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall administer forum masks and user group assignments for all forum participants except ambassadors from other alliances. ::f. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums except those for use in military readiness and response and except for those used for diplomatic purposes. :5. Minister of Foreign Affairs ::a. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate and put into effect the foreign and diplomatic policy of the alliance. ::b. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have sole power to appoint ambassadors to other alliances and remove said ambassadors from their position. ::c. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate the masking of foreign ambassadors and shall welcome them to their respective embassies. ::d. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums (embassies) used for diplomatic purposes. ::e. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall negotiate treaties and pacts and shall bring those documents to a vote in the High Council. ::f. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will have the authority to determine surrender terms and to negotiate terms of peace, subject to Clause 5g. ::g. All negotiations by Foreign Affairs regarding war and peace will be done within parameters set by the Minister of Defense, and on request of the MoD, the other sitting High Council members. However, upon the commencement of negotiations, the MoFA bears the sole responsibility for working out the final negotiated terms. B. Assistant Ministers. Assistant Ministers shall be appointed by their respective Minister and shall serve until the end of the term of the Minister that appointed them or until removed from their position by that Minister. Assistant ministers will fill in for their Ministers should the Minister be away. Assistant Ministers shall have no vote in the High Council. Ministers have authority to define the title, organization, and responsibilities of their assistants. Article V: War and Nuclear Weapons A. The CCC recognizes the right of its nations to choose whether or not to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. B. The CCC reserves the right to use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities or other such situations where the survival of the alliance or its member nations, or its allies, are deemed to be in jeopardy. C. The right of the alliance to declare war is reserved to the CCC and its High Council. D. War shall be declared by a majority vote by the HC with a vote being called for by the MoD. E. A vote invoking The Ideological Concern Clause of a Mutual Defensive Pact must be passed by a majority of the High Council members. :1. The Christian Coalition of Countries is a non-interventionist alliance, and will not interfere in wars that do not involve it or its pact allies; however, :2. The Christian Coalition of Countries is mindful of the fact that we are called to defend the weak, the oppressed, defend those unjustly accused and other actions justified by Holy Scripture. To that end, the Christian Coalition of Countries will seek to use every diplomatic (and as a last resort, military) means to fulfill this calling, consistent with the provision of E1. Article VI: Amending the Charter A. Proposal of Amendments to the charter. Any full member in good standing may propose an amendment to the charter by posting the proposal in the “Domestic Policy” section of the forum. Once a proposed amendment has been made, it must receive a second by another member in good standing within three days. If a proposed amendment does not receive a second within three days, the proposal is considered dead. If a proposed amendment received a second, it shall be reviewed by the High Council. Amendments to the charter shall receive the highest attention of the High Council, except in situations of emergency such as alliance-wide war or other conditions that threaten the alliance. The High Council shall provide status on the progress of consideration of an amendment to the charter every week until the amendment is presented to the Church Body or is struck down by the High Council. B. Amendments may also be proposed and seconded entirely within the High Council chambers. These proposals will be brought to the Church Body as a vote. The requirement of the High Council to provide status updates shall not be waved during this process. C. Voting on Amendments. If an amendment receives a majority approval by the High Council, the amendment will then presented to the Church Body for a vote. The amendment must receive a two-thirds vote by the Church Body in order to be approved. Voting on an amendment shall last no less than 24 hours and no more than 72 hours. "Now to him who is able to do immeasurably more than all we ask or imagine, according to his power that is at work within us, to him be glory in the church and in Christ Jesus throughout all generations, for ever and ever! Amen." Ephesians 3:20-21 Forever and ever, God, You reign Article VII: Amending the Charter : Team Color A. The Official team color of the CCC shall be BLUE. Residency in the blue team shall not be required for current or future CCC members. Article VIII: Amending the Charter 1.When a Chancellor finishes their elected tenure, they shall be granted the title of "Chancellor Emeritus" (CE) , an honorific denoting their contributions to the alliance. a. The CE shall serve as advisers to the High Council and represent the interests of the Church Body by ensuring that all official proceedings are in line with CCC history and culture. The title does not grant any powers beyond this advisory role. b. In order to carry out any requests of the HC that require a higher level of access than granted to general membership, CEs shall have access to the admin control panel on the CCC forums, as well as any other administrative abilities the HC deems necessary. c. A CE will not be prevented from holding other offices in addition to this title, up to and including membership in the High Council. A CE will serve at the pleasure of the HC and the Church Body, and are subordinate to the HC. d. The High Council reserves the right to remove CE status via a majority vote for any reason. Upon leaving the alliance, either by resignation or an inactivity level of more than 60 consecutive days, the CE shall have their mask removed. e. If a CE returns to the alliance at a later date, they may petition for their CE status to be returned to them. Such a request may be granted by a majority vote of the HC. Appendix Appendix I: Ratification of Original Charter These leaders and their nations signed below hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. *1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. *2.Beef, Irk. *3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland *4.Draco Helsing, Ava *5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 20 April 2006. Ratified on 27 April 2006.) Appendix II: Election Guidelines and Practices (Informally called "The CCC Elections Act," Passed by CCC High Council 6 June 2008) Administration The authority to administer elections will be invested in the following offices: Minister of Internal Affairs, Director of Security, Director of Records, or an Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs specifically authorized by the MoIA to administer elections. Election administrators have the authority to open and close nominations, open and close polls, and monitor election process for violations. Nominations At the beginning of every election cycle (or when a position is vacated), an election administrator will begin a nomination thread for each open position including a specific time and date of closing (per the Charter). Only CCC Members in good standing may nominate another CCC Member in good standing to any open position. No second is required. Nominees must either accept or refuse nomination publicly in the specific nomination thread. Any nomination that is not publicly accepted or refused prior to the opening of the poll will be considered a refusal. Campaigning Campaigning is defined as any candidate or third party presenting information in biased support of a particular candidates election. Any negative campaigning where a candidate or third party demeans or unnecessarily criticizes another candidate is strictly prohibited. Nominees may if they wish post a campaign thread, which promotes their plans and qualifications for the position, in the Church Body once they have publicly accepted their nomination. Questions and answers between the candidate and CCC Members is encouraged. This campaign thread must be posted before the poll for that position is opened. However, nominees may respond to specific questions made by members in the campaign thread while the poll is running. Campaigning by candidates or third parties using either in-game or CCC PM's is considered contrary to common practice and CCC culture and inappropriate. Therefore, campaign PMs are not allowed. An election administrator is authorized to send a non-biased PM to CCC membership notifying them of an election. Campaign videos are permitted but can only be posted in the specified campaign thread for that candidate. Polls Within 48 hours of the closing of nominations, an election administrator will begin the poll in the Church Body forum, and the poll must include a specified closing time and date per the time limits stated in the Charter. Only CCC Members in good standing may vote in polls. Campaigning is not permitted in the Poll threads. The candidate with a plurality of the vote at the end of the prescribed election time will be declared the winner. Ties- If there is a tie between two or more candidates at the end of the prescribed voting time, the following procedures will be used to determine a winner. If there is a tie between 2 or more candidates in a poll where one or more other candidates have been defeated, then a second run-off election will be held between the tied candidates. If a tie exists after the run-off election or the tied candidates were the only candidates running in the first election, then the winner will be determined by a special election committee consisting of the out-going High Council, DoS, DoR, DoRe, and active Grand Masters. If any of these positions are held by one of the tied candidates, they will not be allowed to cast a vote. The poll will be a public posting of a each person's vote lasting no more than 24 hours with a plurality deciding the winner. Transition Unless otherwise predetermined by the High Council, newly elected officials will assume their office as soon as their respective poll is closed and they are declared the winner. Violations Any violation of these guidelines by a candidate will result in immediate disqualification from the election unless otherwise decided by the out-going High Council. Any election administrator violating these guidelines or in general showing partiality or unethical conduct as determined by the High Council will be subject to disciplinary action by the High Council. Election Cycles Per the CCC Charter, elections for each office will be held every three months. If the CCC is in a state of alliance wide war, the High Council may vote to decide whether elections shall be postponed until no more than ten days after peace is declared. Ministers elected to a post-war term shall serve until the next regularly scheduled election cycle. If an officer resigns or is removed from office in the middle of their 3 month term, a special election will be held to fill the position for the remaining length of that term. Below are the dates for the next four regular election cycles: *January 1, 2009 *April 1, 2009 *July 1, 2009 *October 1, 2009 Appendix III: Rules and Guidelines for the Christian Coalition of Countries Forums Passed by the High Council on 10/14/08 As follows is the section dedicated to outline the guidelines that you, ˜The Members" are expected to follow as part of your contract of registration and Terms of use. If you choose to go against the Rules, you are the one expected to bear the responsibility and accept the consequences of your actions. This is both for the sake of the Zensou Community and the Legal Obligations of the Web Masters. ARTICLE I: PUNISHMENTS There are different levels of Rule Infraction, particularly based on how many times an offense has been committed and the severity of the infraction. Section A: Warning Self explanatory Section B: Probation If a member infracts a rule enough times, their posting ability can be temporarily disabled. This will range from 4 to 12 days. Section C: Suspension If a member infracts a rule after having been on probation recently, they are suspended entirely from seeing the Board. This can go from 7 to 28 days. Section D: Ban Going even beyond that, if a member does so much that he/she is no longer trustworthy to partake in the Board activities, they will be totally banned. This includes your User Name, IP Address, and E-Mail Address. Section E: ISP/Server Ban If a member Ban evades or does something of great harm to the Board, their ISP will be contacted to deal with them and the Zensou server will permanently ban them. ARTICLE II: THE BOARD RULES The Punishments revolve around the rule infractions, and as such, the following are the rule infractions that can be committed. Section A: No Spamming (Outside of the SPAM Forum) Spam is an acronym for ˜Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages". This can entail a number of things and is the lowest level of rule infraction. Spam includes: Posts with less than four words, double posting, off topic posts, posting for the sake of increasing Post Count, starting misleading and or out of place threads, and promotion and/or advertising. Infraction of any of these merits a Warning Elevation. 3 or 4 infractions will result in Probation. Section B: No Explicit Material/Content As this board has members below the age of 18, it is illegal to post any form of Hentai, Pornography, or anything adult-rated in nature. Avoid heavy use of vulgar language and overly sexual content. You can maturely discuss some things but nothing in physical detail. Adult Images merit immediate Suspension while sexually detailed and vulgar posts will result in Probation on the second offense. Also, Censor evading will be punished. Section C: No Flaming or Trolling Flaming is the act of posting a personal attack on another member. Trolling is posting in a way that invites others to flame you. Do not do either of these; probation will be enacted on the second offense. Section D: No Warez/Illegal Software Posting about and discussing illegal Warez is a big offense. This includes but is not limited to emulators, ROM's, ISO's, and game cracks. As this activity is illegal, it will result in suspension on the first infraction. However, discussing ROM's for systems that are out of production (NES, SNES, Sega Genesis, etc.) will be allowed, but this is only a small exception. Section E: No Insubordination Do not go against the decisions of the Moderators. If you have a dispute or problem with a staff member action, PM an Admin with your concerns. Do not Flame Staff, do not make whine threads, and don't rally members against the Staff. Do not restart, repost, or continue the arguments from threads which the staff has previously locked. This is considered an offense that allows probation on first infraction. Section F: No Mod/Admin Begging If proven dependable and trustworthy, normal members will be put on staff. However, if you choose to ask or beg for a Moderator Position, you will be warned and be listed to never receive any sort of power on the Board. This applies to PM's, e-mails, or Instant Messenger. Staff Members are to be chosen by the Administrators; it is not a job that you apply for. Section G: No Bumping If you find a thread that has not been posted in for over a month, do not post solely to bump it to the top of a Forum index. You must make a productive, intelligent post otherwise you will receive a warning. Section H: No Aiding and Abetting If someone you know, member or otherwise, has plans to commit an attack or serious rule violation on the board, you are expected to inform the staff before it happens. If we find out you knew beforehand and did not attempt to help, you will receive an 18-day Suspension. Section I: No Ban Evasion If, after receiving a Ban, you register a new account or come back under any manner, you will immediately be re-banned and higher levels of punishment will be enacted (ISP Alert/Server Ban). You do have permission to E-mail an Admin about your being banned, as we respect you enough to give reason. Section J: No E-Mail or Private Message Abuse It is totally intolerable for members to sign up and use other Members E-Mail addresses to sign them up for Junk Mail, send them threats, or advertise to them. This merits suspension on the first offense. Members do not have the capability to PM until they reach 50 posts, so it is expected that members who can PM follow the same rules for PM's. Also, do not abuse PMs. Sending too many PMs to a single person each day (without cause) is poor eticit. Section K: No Mod Playing When a rule is broken, members are discouraged from making a big fuss over it. Do not say things such as "Your Breaking the Rules!" and "OMG I'm getting a Mod!" because such behavior only encourages more rules to be broken. Please PM a Mod when you see a Rule Violation, do not post about it. Section L: Fan-art and Fan-Fictions Regarding both of these, members are expected to give intelligent and constructive criticism when replying to Fan-art and Fan-fictions. Respect the authors and respect the board, do not be degrading or shameful of others. Section M: Cussing Keep the use of swear words to a bare minimum. Article III: MEMBER AGREEMENT Signing up for this forum enters you into a legally binding contract in which you agree to abide by these Rules and Policies for the good of the Board as a whole. You also acknowledge that Rules and Policies can and frequently will be changed or added to fit the changing times, and that you are expected to abide by those as well. You understand that a message board is not a democratic entity; the members do not vote people into power positions, and they have little recourse in light of moderation. If all of this is correct and you have read the Rules and Policies above, then we welcome you to Zensou. Category:Christian Coalition of Countries CCC